Unlikely Couple?
by Phantom4747
Summary: Where the broody, procrastinating Soul Eater finally gets confronted by the know-it-all, Maka Albarn is when this poor teens world has to change. What a cliché pairing, nobody would have expected right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: How Cliché.**_

_A/N: Hiya, Phantom here! So, this one will be another project I'm working on. I'm sorry if I take really long to update, I've been pretty busy. But a lot more stories will come out and I'm going to get rid of most of my stories or fix them if I enjoy them. It depends. Also their will be nsfw later on to come! Well, hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!-Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>Soul grumbled, listening to Sid ramble on about health and other, as they say: 'important' crap.<p>

"That's why miss Albarn will teach you safety today." Sid pronounced.

Oh fucking great. Miss Social-butterfly has to say something. As always. Maka Albarn: Top of every class, captain of the cheerleading squad, and everything else, even things you didn't know existed. Soul actually considered she was a fucking robot. Being that she's so perfect. A cheerleader (imagine seeing your totally hot girlfriend flash her nice ass and legs every single day), smart, talented, beautiful, innocent big green eyes, blonde hair, not to mention in pigtails and a nice physic. Sure, she could still fill-in on the upper side but they'll evantually grow.

But Maka Albarn did have her cons, like...

(1.) She was a know it all.

(2.) She flew off the handle a lot of times (but Soul kinda found that hot in a way).

(3.) Fat ankles and (4.) Tiny chest.

He doubted she noticed him though, yeah, almost every day a girl has confessed to him but he doubted _she _knew him. She did pass him flyers for the up coming dance but that was about it. Zip. Nada. Nothing. The first time they spoke and it was more than: You should come to the Valentine's Dance! And: I'll think about it.

Was when they were both juniors and she fell to the floor when he bumped into her. He mumbled a sorry, picking up her notes and no matter how uncool it sounded, their hands bumped together trying to reach for a paper and it felt like an electric charge jumped inside him. Her face was a beautiful scarlett, Soul will never forget how adorable it was and how it almost made him blush. He grinned a wide grin, so wide that his mouth hurt. "Soul."

"Maka Albarn, nice to meet you." But the bell rang and that was it.

Nothing else, not that he cared. She had her stuff to do and he had his procrastination to continue. So, it was fair, they were both busy in their 'studies.'

The bell went off, signaling it was over and Soul stood up. "Uh, excuse me!" Soul sighed, looking over his shoulder and blushed when he realized that she wasn't talking to the class but him. At least that's what he thought by the way she was staring directly at him. Their cheeks were going rosey, eyes widening and she broke their gaze.

She cleared her throat, looking back at the students, her eyes reganing their normal big size and her cheeks brushing off the dusty rose. "Sorry to disrupt your plans but being that this is the first football game this year, me and the cheerleading squad would really appreciate it if you could come and support our team." Soul rolled his eyes which she caught with a huff. She narrowed her eyes at him and just the glare she gave off made him want to apologize but he held his grouned. That was the cool thing to do.

"Sorry to bother, carry on." She dismissed as if a teacher.

The chit-chat got louder, most saying how they would be there. The girls saying they couldn't miss all the hot football players, the guys saying they would never deny the pleasure of watching Maka, Tsubaki and Liz in mini skirts which made Soul's eyebrow twitch. He decided to leave, the last thing he wanted was Black*Star running in and tackling him to the ground, forcing him to watch his, O' so Mighty football game.

But was stopped. Something tugging on his jacket sleeve. He looked over his shoulder, having to look farther down by the height difference. Maka Albarn, of fucking course. "Do you have something to say to me?" She asked with a pout. A pout nobody could ever take seriously.

"No. Do _you _have something to tell _me?" _

She huffed. "Don't act so innocent. I saw that eye roll."

He gasped exasperated. "Did you? My lord, take me in officer." He snorted, grabbing her delecate hand and replacing it off his jacket to her hip. He began walking away, shaking his head and was annoyed about how she acted so familiar with him even though they talked twice. Maybe a few more being that she always had something to say and he always had something to add.

"You aren't as much of a gentlemen as I remember!" He stopped in his tracks, about to look over his shoulder but she jumped in front of him. What's up with her? Why was she talking to him now?

Her cheeks started to light up and she frowned. "You don't remember?" Her voice was actually genuinely hurt and it made his stomach twist. "Er, no! Um...yeah, how's it been since junior high, Albarn?"

She smiled. "You do remember?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to the football game?"

He snorted. "Ah yes, watching as Black*Star tackle everybody to the ground and pronounce how much of a god he is? I think I'll save my ear drums the pleasure." She giggled at that and it made him look away for a second because his face felt hot and his palms felt sweaty. That's uncool.

"It's not as bad as it looks..." She insisted.

"Really? Albarn, you always were a horendous liar. I've been to one before. It smells like puke and sweaty teens, then there's the annoying cheers - no offense - and last there is always some sort of fight going on in the stands."

"...Well, I'm not going to beg but it would be nice if you could come..." She looked sheepishly at the ground, her pigtails were hanging as she did so and her blush didn't faze.

Oh, no. "When does it start?"

"In an hour, actually. But I'm going over their to get warmed up. Why?"

"Behind the school, right?" Why is he talking?

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you there...just for protection." And there he goes.

She smirked. "Yeah, cause a five feet walk puts a lot of pressure on a girl."

He returned the coy smirk. "Well, with your fat ankles I wouldn't be surprised."

She gaped. "Fa-? Fat ankles!"

"Ha- OW! The hell, Maka! Where did that even come-! You should join the damn football team, if you do that!"

He side stepped past her kick and sprinted over to the arena only for her to chase after.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" She asked, knealing down to the out-of-gas Soul. It was a stupid idea to try and out run the number one track runner, Albarn.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not that old." He steadied himself up and began walking to the stands. The football field was big, he sometimes was amazed by how unfazed Black*Star is. Running something like that, sure, he was strong and he knew how the sport worked but nothing he would actually do. Black*Star would have to make him do that by force.

Come to think of it, Star would force him to do something like that.

His eyes trailed over to Maka, she grabbed a black bag that laid on the bench and walked over to a porter potty. Soul promised himself that he would never go in a place like that, with the water green and the stench almost deadly. Yeah, that wouldn't happen. He had respect for Maka at that moment, how she so fearlessly walked in there.

Then, after a few minutes passed she came out. Her checkered mini skirt was gone and changed into an even tinier mini skirt, sweater vest into a ting top that showed a little of her belly button and white sneakers. Her tang top said: Go Sharks! Probably because that was their school's mascott. But all in all, she cleaned up nice. He thought she was hot before...

She walked over to the bleachers and Soul crossed his legs trying not to think of how her white smooth legs showed and how he could see the hem of her panties and how smooth her stomach looked. "How long are you gonna stay?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Until everybody starts coming."

"Antisocial much?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Mm, I have enough interaction being friends with Black*Star."

Her face soured, her lips flattening. "I can't understand why a guy like yourself would be friends with that doofus." She sighed, sitting on the grass and stretched out her legs which made her muscles pop and her squint from pain and then pleasure.

"That's pretty harsh. Heard you two were close?" He asks.

Her face grimmed and she held her stretch pose, Soul was actually familiar with the stretch, butterfly, he think they called it. "Childhood friends, nothing more. He doesn't know what I like, I don't know what he likes. And both of us don't care for it." Her words sounded detatched from him, in a prideful and uncaring way. "But he's Black*Star once you know him-"

"You can never to seem to shake him off...yeah, I know." Soul finished for her before he smirked, "All in all though, he's a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, I guess, just don't invite him over your house...and if you do-"

"Make sure the door and windows are open." He finished again.

"Yo! My man!" Their heads zipped around, Black*Star and Tsubaki were jogging towards them, Black*Star with an iditioc grin and Tsubaki with a panicked face. "Uh, well, I'll be on my leave then." Soul said, looking for another exit to run away. He considered waiting in the porty potty for them to leave but he swore he would never go in one of those and he could probably just slip out when Black*Star was busy pronouncing how much of a god he is.

His arm went flying around Soul's shoulder and Soul couldn't help but snicker, wrapping his hand around his as well. "Hey man," Soul said, his grin widdening as his did.

"Didn't know you two met?" Black*Star said, looking between the two.

"We did, we just got carried in a conversation..." Soul answered which caused Black*Star to raise one of his curious eyebrows. "Anyway Star, I was just leaving. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Nice try, man. Come on, stay with us. Kid's gonna be here too, at least stay with him. It is the first game."

He looks at Black*Star's enormous pleading grin and Tsubaki's timid but pleading smile and then his eyes look downwards to Maka who has pink crossing her cheeks and her moistened lips twisting in curiosity. "Well, _it is_ the first game of the season." He says and he is not staying at all for the know-it-all of the school, no, of course not. After all that type of thing is so cliché.

* * *

><p>The game had went as expected, the Sharks had won. Although Soul had to leave during most occasions, mostly when Maka did high kicks and other moves or how she rolled her hips, oh god, how she rolled her hips. The pom poms didn't help much and for once, Soul had to break his promise and had actually entered a porty potty just to get off his hard on which he felt guilty for having.<p>

He usually tried not to look at the know-it-all girl, talking to Liz helped due to the fact that they both enjoyed jazz. Watching Patti make a giraffe out of only cheese and nachos helped and Kid's stupid rants about symmetry seemed to help turn him off completely. He decided to leave due to the fact that everybody was surrounding Black*Star and herself along with the rest of the cheerleaders and football players. Once he was about to reach the end of the field the speakers went on and of course, Black*Star had something to say, "Soul Eater Evans, report back to the field! I repeat report back to the field or I'll have your nuts cut off!"

Then everybody turns to him, watching as he stands and listens to Black*Star's ramble. "Okay! Okay!" He hollers and the recording stops.

"...Black*Star out." He says at last and he can hear him drop the microphone, Soul sighs, stuffs his hands in his pockets, keeps his head low and tries to ignore all the funny looks that come his way.

"So fuckin' not cool."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Not that bad, right? Thanks for reading and please remember to review. Again I will remind you, I have a lot of things to do so I apologize if it takes me so long to update. I'll probably post it (or try) at every end of the month, please forgive me if it takes longer, well, I hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated! Have a wonderful day! -Phantom4747_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2: Head Over Heels _

_A/N: Hiya! Back again! I'll be uploading this later on in my tumblr, phantom4747 if you all haven't heard. I'm pretty excited about this AU because I think I'm gonna make it an actual long story rather than just a chapter like I've been doing lately, I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you guys will like it because I've been trying to set up some scenarios that I think you guys will like. And later on this will have nsfw, I've been working on it lately and in my perspective I think I'm ready to put it in one of my stories. And it will actually have content, last time I chickened out but this time I'll come through. Promise. Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

_-Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>After the whole incident with the microphone and the whole school laughing, he managed to disappear in the dark again. He also managed to stay away from miss goody two-shoes, it's not like he didn't like her, that wasn't the fact at all it was simply because he wasn't what you would call 'good' when it came to socializing and that was where she got all her trophies from, they were two separate people that just weren't meant for each other. Even if he did think she was a person he could see himself hanging around in the future.<p>

He stood at the end of the gate when the games started, not to see Black*Star play but to see her cheer although watching Black*star play was his cover if anyone asked. This time it didn't go according to plan, she's smiling wide and raising her pom-poms like she always does and then she turns her head just a tiny margin and she sees him. And now they're in a gaze, no, it isn't at all romantic it's murderous which he guess he deserves because he has been sneaking around her.

She separates from the girls and he knows he can't run this time because it'll just be so obvious and she'll hate him even more than she does already. She stomps at him and immediately throws one of her pom-poms in his face. "Why were you avoiding me?!" She screams and now everybody is looking and if the football players would have stopped the whole stadium would be looking.

"I wasn't avoiding you..." He lies.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" She asks in a softer tone that doesn't make him cringe, instead it makes him want to punch himself in the face. And he actually wishes she'll continue being angry because her voice is just too much for him to bare.

"Nothing, just-" He stuffs his hand in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette because he knows he's gonna need it. "I was just avoiding Black*Star, I wasn't exactly thrilled with being known as Black*Star's bitch. I just wanted to go on the down low."

Her eyes are settling on his cigarette and he raises an eyebrow. "Uh...you want one?"

"You smoke?" She asks.

"Only when I'm stressed..." He admits.

"Which brand?" He pulls it out for her to see only for her to snatch it and throw it in the middle of the field where some football player smashes it with his cleat.

"That cost me five bucks!" He shouts and she rips the cigarette from his lips and smashes it underneath her sneaker. "Dammit Albarn!"

"As school president, I cannot allow smoking on school premises. Also did you not hear my speech on how smoking gives you lung cancer and how it's just bad in general?! Didn't you show up to the meeting?!"

"No..."

"Why not?!" She demands.

"I was smoking."

She growls, pushing his chest before sighing. "First you ignore me and then you smoke right in front of me."

"I'm sorry about dodging you but I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just-weird. And I smoke usually, sorry, I guess it's my bad habit."

She smiles, grabbing his wrist and pulling a hair from it which makes him squeal and hold his arm. "What the hell was that about?!"

"Anytime you want to smoke just remember that pain."

He growls, rubbing his arm up and down and staring in amazement at the long white hair she's holding between her finger tips. "Stay?" She asks and her voice is soft and he looks around and he can see everybody staring at him and he looks back over to her to see her menacing big jewel eyes ripping into him and he sighs, knowing it's truly pointless to say no to her. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>They go out to eat at the ice cream parlor and she orders a vanilla and he orders chocolate and they both get rainbow sprinkles. "Don't cheerleaders order low fat?"<p>

She snorts. "No, they order large with so much whip cream and sprinkles they might die." She grabs the ice cream from the counter and she smiles, batting her long thick eyelashes at him, "They also make the guy pay."

He smirks, mumbling for her to pick a table as he pays the man up front and she gets the one that's closest to the window and she's smiling as she sees all the cars flash by. "Thanks and don't worry I'll pay you back but I don't have any money on me, these skirts are pretty useless."

"That's an understatement." He blushes, looking away from her creamy legs as he can see her pink boy shorts from underneath.

"So what was the score? I wasn't really paying attention."

"But I heard from Killik you were there from the beginning?"

He'll have to murder Killik if he doesn't get murdered here. "Uh, I was kinda just...gazing I guess?"

She cocks her head. "At what?"

He raises an eyebrow mentally, knowing full well that this was the smartest girl in school and even if she is blind to sexual frustration she'll get it soon. Her face bitters. "Were you gawking at the cheerleaders?"

He blushes, looking away from her angry gaze that just happens to still be damn adorable. "So what if I was?"

She opens her mouth as if to say something but she closes it abruptly. "Hmph, I don't care."

"That was convincing." He snorts giving a blissful sigh, "As always a horrendous liar."

"I don't care, I just think it's weird that you were being a pedophile to my friends."

"Pedophile?! How old do you think I am?! I'm your age, stupid!"

"With that white hair of yours, you could fool me!"

"Hah! This coming from you, miss pigtails! Seriously, I may have white hair but you still dress up like a kindergartener!"

"I do this for practice!"

He smirks. "Sure it isn't to impress someone?"

"As if! Like who?"

They stop, breathing loudly and it's only then do they realize that their foreheads are touching one another and their ice creams lay in the middle of the table already warm and everybody is watching them like it's some sort of movie, Soul sighs, he hates when he gets this much attention. It's a feeling he's too familiar with and he wants to light a cigarette but he can't because she destroyed them.

This girl.

She's something else. She comes into your life and breaks down your walls and if you're near her you're bound to be gazed upon. He growls, throwing his hands up in the air from frustration. "And I don't have cigarettes!"

"You don't need them!"

* * *

><p>The thing about Maka Albarn is you can fight with her all you want but she'll never cut you from her life even if you try, she's just a forgiving person like that. He knows, he is nothing like that, his parents use to say that he keeps a grudge for too long and he knew that he must because they aren't really one to talk when it came to things like that.<p>

She had given him her number on a yellow post-it note and he's staring at it from his bed, wondering if he should call her because she did give it to him today. It would have been so much easier if he gave her his phone number but she was so busy at practice that she ripped from her book bag a note, dribbled on it all bubbly and stuck it on his forehead, waving a goodbye as the girls pulled her into practice.

He must have looked so stupid to all of them, looking cross-eyed as he stared at the sticky note on his forehead.

He sighs, deciding that he'll call her and if she didn't answer it was totally okay. She answered before it even rang once. "What took you so long?" She screams on the other line.

"Uhhhhh...sorry, I didn't think you'd be waiting on me all day."

"As if!" There's a shuffling on the other line, from what he can hear it's paper scratching against one another.

He laughs. "Your reading, aren't you?"

"I was, I just set my bookmark down."

He nods and he realizes he can't see her so he just says an okay, there's an awkward silence before she says. "There's a test coming up tomorrow."

"No there isn't."

"Yeah, you fell asleep on my shoulder when Professor Stein was going over what would be on the test."

He curses, pulling out his textbooks and is just going to read the whole book to cram it in his mind and hope it stays there until on the first page of his science textbook there's a sticky. "You're welcome, stuuuuupid." In cute bubbly hand writing.

There's a silence and he can just feel her cocky smile. "You're welcome, stuuuuupid."

"What?"

"I highlighted all the parts that'll be on the test once I finished mine. Red is for what I'm sure will be on the test and green is just for useful information."

He sighs in relief. "Of course, color codded order. As expected from someone with your expertise." He smiles, wondering just what her comeback will be, slumping against his pillow and awaiting the rage that's bound to happen.

"Fine make fun of it."

He sighs, looking at the highlighted parts and the places she circled and the underlining and red highlighted parts which he guesses it's major important. "Thank you, Albarn."

He grins because he can just hear the pout from the other line. "I am forever in your debt." He encourages.

She giggles and he takes this as a token of her forgiveness. "Yeah, whatever. Next time keep your drool on your own sleeve."

He snorts. "Keep that as a token of my love, will you?"

He can feel her blush and he can hear that adorable squeal she makes and he wishes he was able to see her face but he can if he closes his eyes. "Burning the sleeve as we speak."

He laughs. "How you hurt me so."

She laughs with him. "It's late..."

He looks at his phone and it's already one. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Make sure to study, Soul. No procrastinating." She orders.

"As you wish." He smiles.

"Goodnight, moron."

"Night, Albarn." He says and she hangs up.

He hates the giddy grin that appears on his face knowing that he's talked to her and wasted her time for almost two hours. He was just thanking her for the color codded notes, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

><p>He doesn't like to say that Maka's notes were the only thing that kept him from flunking but, they were the only thing that kept him from flunking.<p>

She although takes great pride knowing she gave him an A when he usually gets C's or D's, a matter of fact she takes so much pride in it she'll never let him live it down. He sighs, watching her from the corner of his eyes as her skirt flutters and her hands bounce off her hips and her bright smile as she keeps persisting for him to say that she is in fact the smartest person in the whole world.

"Damn, Albarn. Fine. You're the smartest person in the whole damned world."

She smiles, bouncing on her feet and he smiles because she looks really cute when she's content. "So, uh, I never really got to ask...when you were drooling over the cheerleader which one were you drooling over?" She's twiddling with the hem of her skirt, adjusting the way it lies on her hips and he gulps.

"Uh..."

"And before you say something cocky, I'm asking 'cause the girls all like you. They like the whole mysterious bad boy thing you have going on," She smiles this obvious fake smile where his lips form into a snarl just from looking at it. "Wait till they meet you, they'll be in a world of disappointment."

He frowns. "I wasn't gawking, I was amazed."

She huffs.

"I mean, I was watching you if you want to know but I wasn't gawking, I was just amazed you could do that many flips without falling."

Her face goes Scarlett and she really needs to control just who she does that in front of because god he needs to look away before he does something that'll hurt their friendship. "I could show you, if you want."

He smirks, making a tsk tsk sound that makes her laugh. "I can't, I have to keep on that whole mysterious bad boy thing. Maybe in another alternate universe." She laughs, pushing his side and he says. "But I could watch you?"

She nods, clasping her hands behind her back. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

They're both staring at each other from the corner of their eyes and he curses low under his breath because he thinks he knows what his brain is thinking and god, he's such an idiot. If you've ever looked up the definition: Head over Heels it means a completely forward motion, as in a somersault or an act of love.

He knows he can't do a somersault.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Back again! Finally done with this chapter and I'm already half way done with the next and I promise once it's done I'll post it up! I'm going to be posting this story later on my Tumblr account, if you wanna read some fanfics on my tumblr the tag will be as it always is: Phantom Disappears. My Tumblr name is .com! Anywayyyyy I hope you enjoyed and please review! Also, although I am almost done with the next half I was having a brain storm and am packed with math homework, please pray I do well! I'm so worried! Have a wonderful day! -Phantom4747 _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hiya! I did some nsfw and I have to say I am really proud. Also, I'm pretty busy so I haven't got to do anything lately. I hope you guys can forgive me, I have only half the chapter done for the next one but I'm planning to make this story at least 7 chapters, maybe even more. I don't know, I hope you enjoy. Correct me on any errors, always look forward to critical commentary. Thank you, have a wonderful day! -Phantom4747_

_Btw I have not posted this on my tumblr yet but I am planning onto, when I get the chance. .com if you are interested._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Drunk Bodies = Sober Thoughts<em>**

* * *

><p>Lately school had just gotten worse, it had completely gone southward. And that's all because Hiro is throwing a party now Hiro wasn't exactly cool but he had a great house and he was a complete doormat. He also had good sense in everything so people could rob him or destroy his house and he wouldn't say anything, he was although the most patient and best hosts that anybody could ever meet. If you wanted alcohol there would be alcohol, want some drugs? He would bring all the drugs in the world and that is why Hiro's party is the second talk of the school.<p>

Kid's party is saved for the end of the year; his is the talk of the school. Hiro is good but nobody has dared got even close to Kid's party. Hiro's party is fun because everybody and anybody could run him over.

Everybody puts in requests, like what they want or what they need and Black*Star had put in his request which was the biggest cake ever that was shaped into his face and an ice sculpture that was shaped into Tsubaki. "For the millionth time Star, no, I do not want my face or body or me in general to be in the shape of anything and yes, that includes cheerleaders as well."

Black*Star shrugs. "You're mistake."

"How did you even convince Tsu to let Hiro form an ice sculpture as her?"

"I didn't, I wanted to surprise her. Like a gift." He grins and he looks like a stupid dog wagging his tail.

He snorts. "I'm sure she'll love it."

He's going off about more questions like what alcohol is he gonna have first and if he dares challenge him into a chugging contest or where is he gonna bang the girl he takes to the party and if he'll bring someone to the party and if he uses the closet, go fast because he wants to go in there with Tsubaki. "Black*Star I'm not even sure if I'll go." Which is a lie because he's a hundred percent sure he will not go.

"What!? Why not?"

Soul's only response is a sigh to which Black*Star throws his arm around his shoulder. "You've been to your self lately, how about you bring a date?"

"That so?"

"Yeah, some girls were talking about how they were gonna ask you."

He sighs. "Nah."

"How about you bring that girl?"

"The one that always follows me?" Soul asks.

"No, the other one. Kim Diehl, how about her?"

Soul snorts, "As if. Oxford won't get off my back and Jackie is in love with her, I couldn't do that to her. Oxford yeah but Jackie sits next to me in Azusa's class."

Black*Star grins, probably trying to imagine the scenery of them hooking up to which Soul snorts. "Go to class man, Sid's gonna be here any second."

Black*Star nods, still a little fazed before pointing at him and declaring that he goes to the party and it's a law as he dodges Sid's attack and runs out before Sid can catch him.

* * *

><p>He heads a little early to the cheerleading practice because he just wants to talk to Maka and then go to sleep so he can tell Black*Star he drifted watching some dumb horror movie. But his thoughts vanish when she walks on the field. She looks beautiful.<p>

She's stretching and he looks away because her skirt is fluttering due to the wind and he can see her white panties which has a little bow on them and he doesn't realize Tsubaki and Liz are cheerleaders and he really forgets all about them but when he remembers he turns around only for the sharp Thompson to catch his eye. "Soul, that you?"

He sighs, he knows Liz. She's cool, they make fun of Ox together as well as the teachers and she's got great taste in not only jazz but Indie bands and the_ good_ cigarettes. He sighs, fumbling with the strap of his book bag and smirks. "Hey Liz, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you're usually out of here before anyone can catch you."

"Hi Soul," Tsubaki greets. "Black*Star isn't here if you're wondering."

He truly does like both of them, they're great but they tend to gossip a lot and if he tells them he's there to talk to Maka he's not sure he'll ever get peace and quiet. "Hey Soul! You actually came." Maka smiles and he wants to smile back because it's the polite thing to do and he knows she wants him to smile but he puts on his bored façade.

"You came for her?" Liz grins appears. It's too late, he put on the façade too late.

"Yeah, I invited him to watch us." Maka smiles. _Mother of Death._

"Oho, did you my sweet and oh so innocent friend of mine?" Liz sighs blissfully, tousling her hair before leaning into his ear. "I thought you were into the older and more curved kind?"

"I'm glad you're here, some people are running late can you stretch me out?" Maka asks, taking his hand and he seriously considers shooting himself right now. _Mother of fucking Death._

"Yeah, he can do that drill; me and Tsubaki were just doing." Liz recommends and Maka nods, sitting him down and sitting in front of him and he glares at Liz from the corner of his eyes but she just smiles and bats her eyelashes innocently.

"Just bend me forward, okay?" So he presses on her back and he can hear a groan escape her lips and god, he doesn't know how he got himself into this situation. "A little lower." Maka orders and he presses her back down and her butt is now directly at his crotch and she's mewling and he has to find a way out of here somewhere and he has to find a bathroom somewhere because he can't walk like this.

Finally thank god she tells him thank you and that's enough and he has to stand up slowly and run to the bathroom but she stops him by grabbing his sleeve, "So uh, I was wondering..."

He raises an eyebrow, nodding for her to go on and maybe talking will get rid of his painfully hard boner. "There's this party at Hiro's today, we're suppose to bring whoever we can and I was just wondering..."

He wants to say an immediate no, but he can't. Not to her, not to those eyes, not to that face. "Uhhhhh..." He now sees the mischievous smile on Liz's face and the glare coming from Tsubaki like she'll murder him if he says no.

"Yeah, it was stupid. Um, I'll call you tomorrow alright?" He can feel the disappointment in her voice and on her face and he smiles. "Will there be alcohol?"

She laughs. "Yes."

"Can I drink some or will the school president stop me?" He smirks.

"No, you can drink." She smiles.

"Then I'm there." _Freakin' Mother of Death._

* * *

><p>They meet up at the party and she texts in all caps: I SEE YOU!<p>

And then she adds: You parked crooked...

He snorts, throwing his leg off his motorcycle and looks around what feels like a parking lot even though it's just Hiro's front lawn but with this many cars it certainly feels like one. He looks a little higher and he sees her waving over at him to what seems like the farthest car, he sighs and runs over there, sliding over the hoods of everyone's cars.

When he sees her she's in this leather tight skirt that is even smaller than her usual cheerleading skirt and these see-through tights underneath, she's wearing this ting top that have little colorful sharks all over them and it's falling off her body and he can see her black lacey push up bra and some big loop earrings and she's wearing these high heels and god he can't say any more because..._she's trying to kill him_.

"You look good." She tells him but he knows she's just being nice because he's just wearing the attire he wears everyday, tattered jeans and a band shirt with his black sneakers and a chain hanging off his jean buckle.

"You look amazing, Albarn." He tells her and she smiles and tries to cover her blush by looking down.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go inside." She pulls him forward and he can finally see that yes, it is in fact a yard because he can see a few patches of grass. Some people are making out on the hood or hiding in the cars and he thinks that probably right this second Black*Star and Tsubaki are probably in Hiro's bedroom. It makes him cringe.

When they enter, the music just gets louder and there are people dancing and grinding and making out and chugging beer and it's so lively and of course, it's neon lights. Maka giggles, pointing at his hair and he looks up, cross eyed for a moment and his hair is glowing like a fuckin' light bulb. He grins, pointing at her shirt and teeth and how they're glowing neon and she goes into a fit of laughter and breathes out. "Oh god, your teeth. Even your eyes are getting neon."

He sighs because everything on his body is glowing except his pants and skin. "Shut it, Albarn."

She smiles, leading him forward and her grip is tight in his and her fingers squirm and he feels her tiny fingers intertwining with his. To his surprise he sees Black*Star standing on a table and Tsubaki is laughing as she stares at her ice sculpture and she pulls his head down and she starts kissing him. "Ugh, that's gross." Maka huffs.

He smiles and wonders just where the hell is she taking him and at first they're talking to a few people from class and he sees Oxford buzzed as shit leaning against a wall and puking his guts out as Harvard and Killik laugh and the whole school is here. He sighs. "You're not having fun, are you?" She asks, disrupting his thoughts.

"No, I just... what can I say? I'm anti-social." He shrugs, offering her a kind smile.

He pulls out from his pocket a cigarette and she sighs. "You're so uptight."

He snorts. "You, Maka Albarn, are calling me uptight?"

She nods and he grins. "Care to make a wager, Albarn?"

She smirks. "Oh bring it on."

"Whoever can hold there liquor longer gets to make the other-"

"You." She corrects.

He snorts. "The other do whatever they want for a whole day."

She shrugs, calling him a pansy and saying how it wasn't original at all but she goes along with it anyway. They head towards the kitchen, he pushes a few drunk people off the table and grabs two shot glasses and grins. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"You've read a book, I'm impressed." She teases, pouring the scotch into their cups and they can feel the pressure on their backs as everybody is now staring at them.

* * *

><p>It truly does burn going down but god can this girl hold on. He's seeing double and he wants to barf because his lungs are bound to collapse and their leaning against each other so they won't fall over and hurl. "Just," she hiccups, "give up."<p>

"And let you win? Really Albarn, do you think I'd go easy on you?" And he belches and feels like something's gonna come up but he holds it down.

It's there next chug that makes them stop, it makes everything that makes sense lessen. Her cheeks are blemishing and she's bending forward to him and he can see her perfect tiny cleavage line and the way her shirt is slowly falling off and her lacy black bra is falling from her chest. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asks.

She smiles. "I thought you'd never," She holds herself from barfing. "Ask."

He takes her hand, sitting up and someone takes there spot and drinks and starts their own contest and she giggles and pushes into him and he laughs for no reason in particular, it just felt necessary but that was probably the alcohol talking. She's hugging him or not hugging just running her hands under his shirt and up and down his back and she's clawing him to death and he's resting his forehead near her neck. "Closet?" She whispers in his ear and she's trailing over his abs.

He truly is helpless when she's leading him in the closet and he locks the door and the light is dimmed and he keeps stepping into Hiro's laundry basket and cussing because he swears there is a knife in there. He truly is helpless. It's not because of the alcohol or how she's cornering him against a wall or how his foot is stuck in the basket of clothing, it's her. She _makes_ him helpless.

Their kisses are sloppy, the drinks are practically oozing from one another's mouth and he's stumbling to stand up. To his surprise she doesn't let him take control, she takes control herself, pushing him against the wall, running her nails down his back and slanting her mouth against his as she nibbles on his lower lip. She trails kisses over from his mouth to his jaw and he's groaning and he can already feel the hard on he's about to get.

As if to help him she grabs his crotch, rubbing him from through his pants and he moans loudly, pulling her up by her ass and resting his head against her shoulder. She giggles, wiggling her feet because they're no longer touching the ground and he can't help his smile, moving her bangs from her face so he can kiss her forehead.

She smiles, her small palm digging into his shorts and she grabs him with more force, her soft palm rubbing him up and down, her hot breath lingering on his lips and he kneads her ass, their own moans dripping out and their mouths being placed on their necks.

"Who knew school president did things like this." He breaths as she rubs him more.

He looks down at her ripped up stockings, poking his finger through one of the holes before tearing it apart and shoving them down to her mid thighs. She's wet and he can feel it when she's rubbing her essence against his thigh and she's moaning against his ear and her shirt is already slipping off her small frame so he unlocks her bra and immediately sucks onto one of her breasts. His mouth is surprisingly warm and she isn't sure whether that's the scotch talking or just his normal presence but really everything feels warm.

She runs her hands in his hair, sharp nails scratching into his scalp and tracing down his neck and back through his hair to which it almost tickles. She pulls his head up, her tongue darting into his mouth and he shrugs off his pants, his chain hitting the floor with a clang only for both of them to laugh like the drunk idiots they are.

The scotch is burning the roof of their mouths but Maka rubs her tongue there and it becomes even more warm. She pulls down his boxers, and without even a second thought she hops onto him, her thighs securely wrapping around his waist and he's rubbing against her entrance, the tip around him full with pre-cum. He looks at her eyes, asking if it's alright and her mouth opens only for her to bite down on his neck, mouth parting and making a loud pop.

He rubs himself against her and she moans. "Yes, oh god, yes please."

He slides in smoothly and it's so wet and it's so warm and he feels like he'll blow right there. She moans and everybody would hear it if not for the loud music that's slipping through the doors cracks and they can see the flashing colorful neon lights crack through the door as well, illuminating her tits and face beautifully.

He thrusts into her and she's scraping down his back and biting hard onto his shoulder and panting in his ear and he finally starts gaining a sober mind. He imagines the day after either she'll kill him or ignore him and he can't have that, god, maybe she'll do both. He stops, he probably needs to get rid of his sudden hard on but he has to get them out of here and her to bed before he does anything else. She grabs onto his ass, thrusting her into him, "Soul," And it takes every fiber in his body for him to pull out.

She blinks, her eyes are half-lidded and god, she's completely wasted. "What's wrong?" She asks, her swollen red lips pursing and he sighs. "Well, for one you're gonna hate me when you wake up."

"I'll never hate you." She hiccups. "After all, I'm in love with ya."

His eyes widen and she sighs before falling asleep completely and diving into his lap. Wes said always to drink at a party but never too much because then you'll get drunk and a drunk body reveals sober thoughts. He wonders if that's true and he hates how desperately he wants it to be true.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I did some nsfw, right? Eh? I'm proud! Yay for Phantom she finally didn't wuss out although I had to end it not because I'm a failure but I imagine even drunk Soul wouldn't let their first time be in a closet. Anyway I'm really happy I finally got this done, next chapter will be coming out hopefully soon! Hopefully it will, my computer is broken so I'm using my sister's and I have to hobble over there because I broke my leg. :( I'm so bored, I always wished I could do nothing but I really miss walking! Who knew...anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! Phantom out!_


End file.
